Aftermath
by Syreina
Summary: Seth deals with the Aftermath of the twitter leak and comes to terms with his own feelings for a certain face of the company.


This is set after obviously the photo leak.

* * *

Seth sits on the edge of the roof of the hotel that the WWE superstars where booked in while they tour Abu Dahabi. He sits on the ledge his legs dangling over the edge as he swings them. The bottle sitting his hands has some liquid left in it, sloshing around in it as he kicks the edge of the building. The heat of the day passed when the sun set and now it was almost cool.

Seth takes a deep drink from the bottle. Seth groans softly as the liquid burns down his throat and into his stomach. He's scared that he was going to lose his job and lose everything he had worked for all because he fucked up. All because he couldn't find the balls to tell Leighla that he wasn't in love with her any more. That he didn't want to get married to her when he got engaged it was just a stupid mistake. He didn't love Zahra by any means either. He just wanted to some comfort because he couldn't have what he wanted. Stupid and selfish of him he knows.

He doesn't hear the foot steps of the person that joins him on the roof. He though feels the warmth of the coat, wrapped around him. He mumbles, so drunk that he words comes out slurred, "Wha.."

He turns his head and sees John gently pulling him to stand and he's leaning against John heavily.

John sighs softly and holds Seth to him, "Come on Seth."

Seth mumbles softly, "what are you doing here?"

John pulls Seth towards the roof door and whispers, "getting you."

Seth nods and then slurs softly, "Oh.. Johnny.. I'm in trouble."

John nods, "I know Seth."

Seth nods and then looks at him with tears in his eyes, "I fucked up.. "

John nods and gets him inside the building. Seth's feet aren't working though and he almost takes them both down the stairs. John gives up trying to give Seth some form of control and picks him up bridal style. Seth squeaks in a unmanly fashion and wraps his arms around John's neck. John carries him down the hallway, holding him tightly.

Seth sniffles and nuzzles into John's neck, "I'm scared."

John nods and stands Seth by the door and then opens it. He gently pulls Seth in the room slowly. He then shuts the door and pulls Seth to look at him as he pulls the coat off Seth and then gently starts to remove Seth's shirt.

Seth looks at him, his eyes dulled by the alcohol, "Johnny.. wha you doing?"

John chuckles softly, "Getting you into bed."

Seth nods, "Oh... but.. but you're with Nikki."

John shakes his head and sits Seth on the bed, "Not like that dummy, I'm not going to take advantage of you."

Seth nods, "Oh.. I'm stupid.. I don't feel good."

John's eyes go wide and he dives for something to stop Seth from getting sick on the bed. He ends up grabbing the garbage pail and sticks it under Seth's head as Seth gets sick, "Christ.. how much did you drink."

Seth holds up a hand, "Hold on. Getting sick" He keeps his face in the pail, getting sick.

John shakes his head and watches. Once Seth stops, John takes the pail and winces at the smell. He then gives Seth some water to rinse his mouth out. After that he takes the bottle and the garbage and sticks it outside the door since the smell was starting to make him ill. He lays Seth back and pulls off his pants and shoes. Seth blinks at the roof, a little confused why John was doing this. John then gets Seth under the blankets. He then turns off the light and only the moonlight fills the room.

Seth mumbles softly, "I love you." he begins to pass out.

John strokes Seth's hair back and whispers, "I know you do. Wish you would hear that I do too."

Come morning Seth wakes up alone. Bottles of water and Advil sitting on the nightstand. Seth groans softly feeling like shit. He takes the Advil and drinks a couple of the bottles of water. He then closes his eyes and settles back into the bed, not wanting to move. He then feels movement behind him. He groans thinking John got Roman to babysit. He closes his eyes not wanting to explain to Roman yet. He knows his friend will want a lot of explanations and reason why he got that drunk. Seth didn't want to repeat what he already told Roman and then get told he needed to move on. He doesn't process that Roman isn't even in the same country as he is yet.

Seth mumbles softly as an arm wraps around him tightly, and pulls him against a warm body. Seth doesn't crack and eye as he whispers, "Ro I don't know who you think I am.. but I'm not cuddling you."

A Voice that is defiantly not Roman's rumbles out, "shut up and go to sleep."

Seth jumps and then falls out of the bed, taking the blankets and then the body with him. Seth looks at John sprawled out over his lap in the tangle in the blankets and sheets.

Seth whispers, "John?"

John groans softly and looks at Seth, "Seth.. For a high flyer your about a graceful as Kalli."

Seth blushes and then pushes at John, "You're breaking my legs."

John snorts, "shouldn't have pulled me into your lap then."

John manages to stand and then helps Seth up. John pulls the sheet away from Seth and Seth stares at him shocked.

Seth finally finds the words that keep escaping him, "what are you doing here? Nikki must be worried."

John chuckles, "Nikki is in the US with her girlfriend Paige Seth." John wraps a sheet around Seth and then pulls him close to him, "You see if you weren't running scared every time I tried to find you, I could have told you that I haven't been with Nikki for months other than for that diva's show."

Seth looks up at John, trapped in the sheet and against John.

John smirks softly since he has Seth trapped, "You ran after that night that you kissed me. You never let me explain."

Seth whispers, "I didn't.. Nikki Saw.. I .." he feels flustered and stupid all at once.

John nods watching the emotions flutter through Seth's eyes and face. He then pulls Seth flush against him and leans down, kissing Seth gently and sweetly. John then whispers against Seth's lips, "you should have stayed and let me explain."

Seth blushes softly, still trapped in the silken confines of the sheet and pressed tightly against John. "I screwed up."

John whispers, "when we get home, We're talking and you are going to let me talk."

Seth nods happily and wraps his arms tightly around John, "Yes."

John smirks and then slides his hands down Seth's back and over his ass, "And I'm making you mine over and over again until you have to limp your way to the ring and there's no doubt who this ass belongs to."


End file.
